inuyasha crossover banasa
by themisticunicorn
Summary: WARNING crazyness may destroy your mind,many crossovers. the story is about torrcher,blackmail,crazy marriges and taking the piss out of inuyasha,kensin,naruto and demon diary. mostly inuyasha chareters set in hogwarts in later chapters. R


One morning in the eastern land all was peaceful … well was

'BOOM!'… "KOUGA, NARUTO GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW SO I CAN INSINERAT THEM" shouted the princess of the eastern lands this is the normal routine though weird it is the normal and let me explain this for the incident and then the family of kouga.

This morning kouga and naruto decided they'd go in to there little sisters room to get her diary and black mail she collects but, she is not that stupid to leave it laying around so there are traps in her room. They should now this by now… idiots.

Kouga has a twin half brother and sister naruto a hyper active blond half fox and wolf demon 2 second's old then there sister. And there little sister Kari a blood sucking, fun, torture and dominating loving demonises she can make nearly all demons submit.

There have the same farther but different mothers (oh and the same uncle unfortunately…the pervert writer of a icha icha paradise of though that don't now it's a type of porn book called flirt flirt paradise in English) there farther is called Ookami and kouga's step mother and naruto and Kari's mother sakura. There uncle jiraiya the pervert that would perv on his niece if she weren't related.

Any way back to the story there mother was not in a happy mode that morning "KOUGA, NARUTO WHAT HAVE I TALLED YOU ABOUT GOING IN TO YOUR SISTERS ROOM AND KARI you don't pull there throats out you pull there dirty little secrets out" at the same time "but mum Kari almost kil!" they were interrupted by the father before they could finish "kouga, naruto, Kari act like the royals you are now or I will make it that you are married off to the heir's of the over lands" "NOO DAD NO PLEASE WILL BE GOOD!!!!!" shouted the 3.

In the western lands "sesshomaru you now that you must marry to preserve an heir and bring peace to the lands and if you do get the princess of the eastern lands to like you then you can marry her and have strong pups" this is inutaisho try and failing to make his son marry his betroved. (there parents made there engagement at birth but when there personality came out they are trying to get them to meet to see if they get along.) "no she's be another wrench/slut/whore and she only be after my looks no personality just a annoying bitch" (ya sesshomaru in a nice mode to day NOT.) said sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU IF YOU DON'T GO WILLINGLY I WILL SEND YOU THERE FOR A MEETING ALL BY YOUR SELF and I said if you like her and she likes you" yell inutaisho hitting his son over the head sesshomaru pouted turned his head (he's only 15)"fine I'll go BUT I WON'T LIKE IT" yell sesshomaru.

3 days late "finally but why a cave" said sesshomaru to his father "the lord of the eastern lands and his family live here the castle is for meetings but that's not till next week" "WHAT!!!! You made me come here a week BEFORE the meeting JUST to meet this princess (Kari and sakura are the only ones in the cave the others are at the castle preparing for the meeting…Kari is behind him to)

"hay! I HATE being call princess poodle boy" yelled Kari ……….. "What". Everyone was shocked at what she called sesshomaru. naruto, kouga and ookami just arrived to here this naruto and kouga roll on the floor laughing there asses off "P-P POOBLE BOY!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" sesshomaru ignored them and looked at the Kari taking in her look's.

Perfect hourglass figure, a c-cup, long red hair with lots of black strikes but most red, black eyes with red slits, black tank top with combat knee length trousers at 5 foot 6. she is beautiful but why is she wearing glasses sesshomaru thought getting closer to her not noticing that his hand was reaching out for the glasses (don't you love inner self's)

Kari on the over hand was taking in his factures tall dark and hansom(sp) big fluffy thing on the right shoulder, armour and a white yakuta with a red paten on his left shoulder lovely amber eyes with white/blue hair and two purple slits on the cheeks and arms and a cresunt blue moon on his for head. Then she notice his hand milliseconds from her glasses.

Before she could do anything her small glasses where gone then her true face appeared.

(CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

What you all think so far please give comments and reviews

kari: your wierd

me: im not wierd im SUPER MAGA EXSTREME WIERD

kari: why do i know you


End file.
